


Leaving

by CeruleanTactician



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: Anakin finds that it's easier to leave than he thought it would be.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160534
Kudos: 14





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anakin and Padmé, leaving. Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2021](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html).

In the end, after the war, after Palpatine, after _everything_ , it’s easier to leave than Anakin thought it would be. 

The Council seems unsurprised- they even tell him he can keep his lightsaber, and Obi-Wan walks with him as he goes and tells him that he’s proud of him.

“We can leave for Naboo tomorrow,” Padmé tells him when he gets home, Leia balanced on her hip, and Anakin takes Luke and feels lighter than he has in a long time.


End file.
